The present invention relates to a rotating winch, and particularly to a rotating winch that can be used in stranding lines in order to pull the strand coming from the compacting die and to release it in tension to a stranding machine, particularly to a double-twist stranding machine.
Rotating winches for stranding lines are known to comprise generally a hollow rotor wherein a motor suitable for rotating a drawing cylindrical drum around an axis perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the rotor is arranged. The contemporaneous rotation of the drawing drum around its axis and around the rotor axis allows the strand threads coming from the compacting die to be pulled and stranded at the same time, so that the stranding machine is supplied with a strand which is nearly ready to be stored onto a bobbin. Said known winches have the problem that they must necessarily be provided with mechanical means for moving the strand position on the drawing drum in order to avoid undesired and dangerous overlappings of the turns due to the high tensions and to the high twisting moments to which the strand itself is subjected.